


multiverse

by holmesfreak1412



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Inspired by a Movie, Movie Reference, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesfreak1412/pseuds/holmesfreak1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts. AU. Drabble series. Azula and Ty Lee in various universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor any of the other source materials used as reference.

multiverse

…..

…

.

.

.

001 The Little Mermaid

The golden eyes that stare back at her makes Ty Lee special, makes Ty Lee not feel like one of the Neptune's six beautiful daughters anymore. And for once, she feels her breath taken for the first time since she emerged from the surface, since she made it through the storm with the impossibly beautiful human who got separated from her ship.

The same pair of yellow orbs closes, red soft lips mutter a sigh and the mermaid gently lays down the girl's limp body on the sands, sneaking one last look, feathering one more kiss on the flushed cheek and hoping against hope that the human got a good enough look to remember. Her. Ty Lee.

She dives back to her home and the little mermaid cannot help but think that she is leaving her heart behind, clutched in the human's dainty fingers and that she does not mind coming back for it someday.

She wonders what Koh would want in exchange for a pair of legs.

.

.

002 Sky High

'Maybe it is not so bad to be a hero, Azula." Ty Lee says as she watches the ragtag team of Zuko and Aang pummel Zhao and his sidekick around the arena before ultimately saving the day. The mannequin is safe, unscathed from the menacing blades of doom. In the court below, the bald airbending kid from the hero class awkwardly offers his hand to the notorious outcast of the villains.

The crowd cheers. The heroes pumping their fists. Ty Lee tries not to cheer with them.

Azula glances sideways at her, the scowl pronounced on her face like the rest of their classmates from the villain class. "Are you kidding Ty Lee? You'll always just be a sidekick."

She stands when her name is called for the adversaries. From the heroes: Katara of the Water Tribe prepares herself. "And I will always be a villain."

.

.

003 Fifty Shades of Grey

"She is inspiring, intimidating, almost terrifying. It's hard to explain." Ty Lee gushed to her friend Mai who in her own detached way, demanded the details of her interview with the country's most influential young woman. The drumming fingers. The tantalizing eyes. The smooth, silky words as she fluidly answered her stuttered out questions. It is all Ty Lee can remember. It is all Ty Lee needs to remember to feel… to feel… "I just cannot believe that you are dating her brother! Do they really belong in the same gene pool?"

She finds herself recalling the exact same words, the exact same conversation as Azula opens the door to show Ty Lee her "questionable tastes".

.

.

004 Kill Bill

"I am just starting a new life Azula. I hope you understand." She murmurs to the woman as her groom approaches. He looks nowhere like the princess she has always dreamed of. His eyes are not gold. His smile is not as captivating as the smirk that she fantasized every night. He is a he. Their child would not have royal blood. Their child would not firebend. Their child would not be Azula's. "Hi dear…"

He smiles, looks over shoulder, brightens. "So… who do we have here?" He is not Azula. He would nowhere be like Azula.

But at least no child of hers would be trained to be a murderer like the two of them.

"This is my bestfriend. Azula." And graciously, the woman she loves and the man she chose shake hands.

"Thanks for coming."

"I would never miss it for the world."

Ty Lee does not hear Azula's heart break.

But she hears the sound of fireballs, the screams of agony and sees Azula's face, in her most sadistic, in her most masochistic. And there is darkness for the next four years.

Azula should have killed ten.

.

.

005 Toy Story

Age 3: What she will later know as Princess Ursa picks her… her, Ty Lee among the matched set of identical dolls displayed in the fair. "I think her name is Ty Lee." Her creator says, eyes shining in ways that Ty Lee never saw since she became aware of her surroundings. The elegant woman only nods, stretches her arms to her creator and the man who made Ty Lee and her sisters, squeals in unconcealed delight. There is a series of sounds and Ty Lee is passed from one hand to another before darkness ultimately prevails.

The next time she sees light, it is with a pretty child with a wide grin, introducing herself as Azula and promising that they would be best friends forever.

Age 4: They are inseparable. The Princess and her pink doll. The Father Prince disapproves. The Mother Princess thinks it is the cutest thing. Azula just smiles and in her moments alone whenever she is free to, Ty Lee is content.

Age 5: Zuzu accidentally steps on her, breaks one side of her porcelain face. She hears Azula scream, Zuzu falter intelligibly. Ty Lee smells the pungent stench of something burning. Ty Lee is never happier to have seen Princess Ursa barge in during their playtime.

There are still cracks when Azula's mother finishes fixing her. The child hugs her in relief, does not let go until Ozai comes to take her.

Age 6: Azula does not play with her that much anymore. She spends all the time on the bedroom shelves, gathering dust.

Age 7: One night in the shelf, in the infrequent times that Azula does not crash to bed instantly, Ty Lee discovers that the Princess now has a new playmate. The fire burns in her hand and the flash in Azula's eyes that Ty Lee has always longed to see is not reserved for her alone anymore.

Age 8: No doll ever comes to accompany her in her lonely nights. Ty Lee would later find out that Azula set her most recent present—an Earth Kingdom doll prettier than her- on fire.

Age 9: Azula picks her up from the shelf for the first time in years. Ty Lee would have shrieked in happiness if Azula is not sobbing about a mother who did not bother to say goodbye.

Age 11: Ozai starts visiting his daughter in her chambers.

Age 12: Azula learns that crying out in pain only excites her tormentor.

Age 14: The last time Ty Lee sees Azula, she is talking to no one but speaks, fights, throws her hairbrush to the mirror and sobs, sobs, sobs, because the pain is too much and all the little girl that hugged and cherished Ty Lee years ago wants is for it to go away.

For the first time since her creation, the doll twitches in plain sight. Ty Lee leaps off the shelf and walks towards Azula, small hands touching the much bigger, trembling ones. The Princess does not seem surprised that she does anymore and tells Ty Lee that she really must be crazy to be seeing things after all.

Azula does not burn her.


	2. Chapter 2

006 Hell's Kitchen

-as prompted by promiscouslesbian

"You call this a Pelmeni?" A clatter of silverware. Terrified flinches. The drain slurps the noodles and Ty Lee watches helplessly as each thread vanish into the sewers. She has promised when she joined the cooking contest that she will never falter, not in her competition and definitely not at the formidable Chef Azula. But even the dreadful thought of embarrassing herself in national television does not keep the tears at bay. Azula curls her lip in disgust and moves into a tirade about inadequate culinary schools and its incompetent students, prods some more on the other contestant's imperfect beginnings. Ty Lee imagines that she would have cursed if she was not trained for censorship.

Hell. Kitchen. Indeed.

"Too bitter!" And in seconds the sauce that Ty Lee took a painstaking effort to make becomes inedible, is spilled on the floor as booted feet inconsiderately steps on the poodle. "It's supposed to be crispy. Do it again." Ty Lee does. "You overstirred it. Don't use the electric batter this time." And Ty Lee follows. "You have been here for several weeks, Ty Lee. Haven't you learned?"

The painful thing is that this happens every week, every episode. Their interactions go viral everytime. Poor, poor Ty Lee becomes a Facebook name each week. She is the laughingstock of the internet.

"I mean, I studied under the best chef in history. Her uncle!" It was seven years of tutelage and Ty Lee, the only one to have survived amongst the seven apprentices (which happened to be her sisters) definitely knows how to make pelmeni, the best sauce, is too meticulous to undercook a marinated strip of meat and definitely is too careful to realize that egg whites had been blended enough. "I just don't understand. Her. Why must she always fixate on me?"

The cameraman nods in sympathy. Ty Lee wonders if Azula would see this.

Six left. The competition is tight. "But Chef Azula, it is almost—"

"Almost is not good enough." She takes the ladle from Ty Lee, tells her tersely that this is how the job is done.

The abuse, the utter humiliation lasts until the end of the season.

But somehow, Ty Lee feels more enlightened, has learned so much more in the few weeks being badmouthed in camera than those seven years with Iroh.

It is in the finale as for the first time Azula shakes her hand in congratulations (and smiles! That beautiful smile) that Ty Lee realizes that the terrifying chef was doing her a big favor all along.

And that the whole country ships them together.

…

.

007 The Hunger Games

-as prompted by Streetlight Eyes

.

Why she fell for the crazy, temperamental, insufferable victor is forever a mystery to Ty Lee. Azula who rolls her tantalizing, golden eyes at every mention of manners, who laughingly encourages her tributes to be unfashionable savages and who openly mocks her current favorite color scheme except for last year, when she decided to keep her natural brown hair and wear relatively normal clothes. And Azula, who told her she looks better without makeup.

"And you look better sober!" She forever discourages Azula of her drug problem, forever warns her of its effect on her aura. But Azula does not really care about those "superficial things" anymore. Eversince Azula emerged from the Games five years ago, gone is the girl who cleverly manipulated lightning after essentially winning the Games with her words. Gone is the charmer that Cesar Flickerman gushed about for days, the girl who wore her topknot so impeccably it became the Capitol's hairdo for a whole year. Gone is the beautiful, perfect, smart girl that Ty Lee, only a stylist at the time, has harbored a schoolgirl crush on.

In her place, is the broken, unstable orphan who she falls in love so hard with that she is not sure of where her allegiances lie anymore.

…

..

008 Liar Game

.

Ty Lee, the infamous stupidly honest girl takes lessons from an equally notorious con artist.

Had Aunt Wu foretold that she would be stuck in this situation—where she had to guard a hundred million through the wiles of deception—even good, old, naïve Ty Lee who puts a penny to a Lost and Found station, would not have believed her.

"The key to winning this game is to not trust anyone." The ex convict Azula drones, fingering through sheaves of bank notes, tapping manicured nails rhythmically on the table. She inhales the smell, smiles. Ty Lee thinks that the girl would have been considered schoolgirl pretty, like the Queen Bees in her highschool if only Azula's face is not so recognizable as the girl who singlehandedly bypassed Ba Sing Se Bank['s state of the art security. Now, Azula is just dangerously beautiful. Beautiful but still dangerous.

It makes Ty Lee's gut churn, her insides tingle.

"Every player is out to get you. Every player is determined to con you. The trick is you have to learn that in order to survive this game. After all, even your own shadow leaves you in darkness."

Ty Lee squirms uncomfortably, meets those gorgeous golden eyes. "But I trust you." Because it is true. In this cutthroat game of gambling and deception, she trusts no one but the fugitive she has managed to recruit.

"Then you are a fool." Azula shrugs, shakes her head. "You should not trust me. I might double cross you in the end, take all the millions with me, vanish from the face of the Earth and leave you to rot in your one hundred million debt."

"You wouldn't."

"I did it once. I can do it again."

"But I know you."

This seems to perk Azula's interest. She narrows her eyes, puts down the money she has been caressing. "You know me?" The mocking jest is hard to hide.

Stupidly, honest Ty Lee does not even notice the haughty taunt. "Well, yeah. We've been together in this for a while now. You're a nice person. Nicer than you give yourself credit." In fact. Ty Lee could go on. That Azula is the most beautiful, perfect, girl in the world. But the infatuated girl settles for the lesser of her embarrassing thoughts about her intriguing accomplice. "I think you're the nicest person I have met so far. And I met a lot."

Azula stares at her wide-eyed.

Ty Lee smiles back earnestly.

Applause. Slow clap. Azula chuckles. "I didn't expect this from you Ty Lee." She finally says and there is almost a hint of pride in her tone. Ty Lee's heart swells. "I think you are becoming a great student. You are quite a good liar now."

….

.

009 Titanic

.

They tell her that the majestic ship is where all dreams come true. And what more elusive an aspiration is nowadays but freedom from the land of the oppressed? Ty Lee sees the girl of her dreams high up in the balcony of the First Class, her glorious frame illuminated by the brilliant sun. Gold eyes meet brown before it averts at the beck of a distinguished-looking, scarred man and she is gone. Beside her, Suki cranes her elbow, nudges Ty Lee's ribs but she is too enamored, too enchanted by the unbelievably beautiful rich girl to notice the guffaws, the laughter of her fellow refugees at her expense.

She is thinking, fantasizing of her when they meet in the same railings that same night. When the golden-eyed stranger incapacitates one man with her bare fists and throws the other overboard. The stench of alcohol makes Ty Lee scrunch her nose. She sports a look of surprise as she steps forward. She did not know that rich, pampered kids who spent their childhoods in fancy palanquins can fight like that.

"They assaulted me." The girl mentions, frowning at her appearance. Ty Lee grins, tells her that they definitely picked the wrong person.

"She helped me." She tells the scarred man later as he barges in frantically to their rather interesting exchange of stories. In that moment, the illusion breaks. And this regal woman is not the girl who laughed at her jokes as they threw the other man in the seas but the noblewoman who is almost as pretty as a princess again. "Her name is Ty Lee. And those men assaulted me. I did not act without provocation."

"Azula. If this is one of your lies, I swear…"

'You'll put me back to the loony bin?" Azula waves an arm off dismissively. "Don't worry Zuzu. I'll try my best to get along with peasants. See, I am even associating with Ty Lee here. I'll be a good girl. And besides, it's only a few days before we come back to the palace."

The man—Zuzu—turns to Ty Lee. "So you saved my sister?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess."

"Well, thanks." He extends an arm, expecting it to be shaken. Now miffed, Ty Lee reluctantly grabs a hold. "For my gratitude, I must invite you to the party being held in honor of my sister's engagement. That's tomorrow."

"But sir! I have nothing suitable—"

"Oh, don't fret yourself over it." Her new friend puts a heavy hand on her shoulder and gives her a smirk that she is sure only she can see. "I am sure Mai here can help you with that."

A grunt comes from the gloomy woman standing beside Zuko.

'Well, we must bid you goodnight then, Lady Ty Lee." The refugee flushes. Zuzu takes Azula's arm by the elbow and pulls her. "Azula, we must go."

Azula does not wave her goodbye. Ty Lee is too stunned to wish her sweet dreams.

But on second thought, at least they would see each other again.

She will remember it later as the catalyst— the sweet first meeting- that would lead to the most erotic moment of her life.

…

.

.

010 Jurassic World

.

As the head honchos of the project are usually fond of saying, the cracking of dinosaur eggs is akin to opening a jack-in-a-box. Many anticipating eyes trained. Each movement recorded by the minute. You never know what comes out: a raptor instead of the mere scavenging compys, a rex instead of an apatosaur. But the scientists were ready for surprises until the last batch of eggs spawned creatures only thought to exist in myth.

So nobody have an idea how to contain a dragon—firebreathing, flying lizards with intelligent gold eyes that many a worker swore to glare like the most diabolical of murderers-, much less train one.

Until Ty Lee, recently dismissed with honors from the military, sets her sights on the beasts and instantly falls in love with one.

"You say these dragons are girls?" she asks the cowering attendant, who has one eye focused on the hissing giants. The five reptiles slithers smoothly around the vast ground, bright, golden orbs fixed on the humans behind the glass.

"Well, we took necessary precautions to ensure—"

"But those are males. The red ones I mean." She looks squarely, casually meeting the eyes of the growling animals. Ty Lee waves her hands to them and she could swear with amusement, that they actually seem startled at the attention. The poor boys. They must have been used to everyone fearing them. "Except the blue one though. She is a total girly."

"Well, she…" the attendant curls his lip, his discomfort as clear as the pretty, blue dragon's growing curiosity. Ty Lee beams at her. Imperceptibly, gold eyes widen. She never saw such an intelligent creature before, even in her brief stint at the circus. "… is the most dangerous out of the bunch."

"Nonsense." Ty Lee dismisses, eagerly pressing her face against the glass. "These babies just need some love."

It took months but it eventually pays off. Ty Lee soon gets to the point that nobody in the park has ever been to before: a rapport with the resident monsters. "They even have names now." The attendant would later inform the panick-stricken publicity officer. "Ozai, Iroh, Sozin and Zuko."

"There's another one, right?" Sokka inquires. He is grasping through straws. For him to keep this most rewarding job, he alone has to keep this pathetic park running somehow.

"That one is special to her for some reason. The blue, girly one." The attendant nods and Sokka, with increasing interest observe him wince. "Azula."

"It's not control. It's a relationship." Ty Lee is nothing like Sokka expected. The bumbling bundle of energy does not make up to the image of a burly commander who successfully reined the little bastards they pay a lot to feed but could not even use in an exhibit. Safety Board still is not convinced that the viewing glass is fireproof. "I mean, I am still trying to get through the others. Zuko let me touch him yesterday. But Azula and I? We're totally besties! She is such a sweetheart, you know."

The uncanny way that Ty Lee refers to the dragons as if they're her freaking neighbors miffs Sokka for a moment and he cannot help but glance down at the blue dragon in question that is looking at them so attentively, he can swear that it is listening.

"Hey 'Zula!" Ty Lee chirps, waving her hands. Sokka would testify later that the rather terrifying creature rolled its eyes.

He turns back to the grinning keeper. "As I was saying, we need to get results soon. We need to give people a show, something to look at. The strategy of giving them more teeth got old faster than expected. We want to give them something unbelievable, something that breathes fire." He points at the blue—Azula—and oh agni, is that a scowl? Creepy. "Something like that."

"Well sure, perhaps I can ask them not to be so harsh when people come." Ty Lee shrugs. "The glass is not fireproof by the way."

"What?"

"Azula's fire is hotter than the others. I always try to tell her to play nice but you know, she gets jealous sometimes. It only happened once though."

"Jealous?" The incredulity almost made Sokka widen his eyes. He settles for a scoff.

"Well, if someone else is talking to me." Wickedly, Ty Lee grins. "Like we are doing now."

…

.


	3. Chapter 3

011 Naruto

Azula's path of revenge is something that nobody agreed on, not even Ty Lee. But she loves the firebender like she never loved anyone before. Azula saw her worth before the whole world did, distinguished her from her sisters before she was acknowledged. So perhaps, she feels some sort of gratitude, wallows over a debt unpaid. But she does not want to see Azula perish, like all her fellow ninjas had insisted that she deserves to. Because she is her friend. Ty Lee's friend. And because…

"I love you."

"Prove it." Azula points a finger—previously charged with lightning just before she announced her presence- to a prone figure, who Ty Lee recognizes instantly. "Kill her. And you can join me. Like you said you want to that night."

That night. That night when Azula deserted the village supposedly to follow a path her father said she should—the path of darkness, the path to recreate the world according to her and her father's dream. That night when she left Ty Lee and everything their little ninja team has come to for the sake of fulfilling a promise to a disgraced dead man who was bent to destroying the world.

"I'm sorry Mai." she whispers. Sprawled on the floor, painfully wincing at what must have been a nonlethal lightning attack dealt earlier, Mai only has the strength to glare back.

"Is this it, Ty Lee?" her other teammate spits blood when she manages to mutter scathingly. Azuia watches in rapt attention, golden eyes flashing with so much anger, so much hate. Her aura is a swirl of black, spinning erratically. Ty Lee has never seen anything like it before. "You would just throw everything. Everything? Just to join that lunatic? Ty Lee! You are better than that!"

"No." And in a flash of movements, she turns towards Azula who was too startled, too worn out from the previous battle with the general to react like she would have. And perhaps, Azula did trust her, trusted her enough despite everything to put her guard down. It breaks her heart when Azula falls limp on the ground, the kunai dripped with poison lodged on her chest.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise." And she cannot stop the tears from falling.

"I was supposed to bring us three back together. I promised that I would save her."

Azula's death was only a plan.

That plan that she has no heart to fulfill.

In reality, Ty Lee does not kill Azula. She could not. In reality, her blade freezes halfway, suspended and lacking the resolve she thought she has gained when she saw the atrocities her former comrade had done. And Azula's hand once again glows and shrieks with the power of a thousand birds, the force of her unbeatable, inescapable lightning.

It was the job of a friend to guide those who were led astray.

But Azula is just so lost that in the tangle of her unrequited love and the consuming murk of vengeance that Ty Lee ends up being as lost as her.

But Azula does not kill her too.

"Why?" She is shocked. She is overwhelmed. Because maybe, just maybe…

There is still hope for her after all.

Azula's laughter is self deprecating as she only immobilizes Ty Lee. "Because you called me…

"The most perfect girl in the world."

.

.

012 Jennifer's Body

"I saw you die." She tells Azula, whose funeral she just attended an hour ago. They did not find a body, did not find any evidence of the Princess' demise. What they took as the truth would be Ty Lee's testament of how she saw Azula be taken by the evil spirits, how her bestfriend was not able to do anything about it. They lowered an empty coffin in the grave, having nothing to cremate. When Zuko shed tears, the world did not understand why he would mourn for someone so evil, so corrupted. Ty Lee herself does not understand why she did. "You're dead Azula. You are supposed to be dead."

"Perhaps you are right." Is the half-naked girl's careless response. She waves her hand. "But I am still here, aren't i?"

Maybe Azula is a zombie. An undead. But if so, that must mean Ty Lee have made out intensely with a corpse, albeit one that feels so warm, so amazing, so alive. She tries not to look back again at Azula's even redder lips, at the more defined contours of her face, tries not to think about how beautiful she has become from the last time she has seen her, her slightly insane…

"You are my bestfriend Ty Lee." Azula says, tracing warm fingers on Ty Lee's jawline. The acrobat is unsure why she even allows her. Why she is not running away now, fleeing for her life. "Perhaps it is time for us to play house again. You will keep this a secret, won't you?"

"You have changed Azula."

"So you have noticed?"

"I don't know." She feels her hands shake, her stomach hurl. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You're a good friend, Ty Lee. You always have been." Azula just says, inching closer and those beautiful pair of lips hovering over trembling ones once again. "I could never bring myself to hurt you. Even when I'm not full."

"What do you mean if you are not full?" Ty Lee feels unprecedented terror suddenly take its reign.

"You'll see." And their lips touch.

When much later as Ty Lee watches Azula take a man's heart and devour it, she thinks that the moment she just became a monster is also the second that she became the most human. You can love a monster. It can even love you back.

But love cannot satisfy Azula's hunger for flesh, her thirst for blood.

Literally.

…..

.

.

013 Alice in Wonderland (2010)

as prompted by splendorousfire

When she first fell in the rabbit hole, the Princess of Fire is just a young girl, with pretty, pretty golden eyes that are more brilliant than Mai's and whose idea of fun is just a pig-chicken with a turtle-goose. When she comes back several years later as the so-called Girl of the Prophecy, she finds that the Wonderland is at war and there is no Princess of Fire anymore. In her place is a beautiful golden-eyed young woman calling herself the Blue Queen.

"You have grown quite well, Ty Lee." She remarks after the servants dressed her out of the rags she came in the palace with. She sits with her on the burning throne, watching uneasily as the frog that held her seat wobbles and trips. She decides that she would sit on the floor instead. "It's been a long time. How many years has it been?"

"Ten." She replies, trying to banish the details of the prophecy that the scroll showed to her. The Blue Queen's defeat. The red king's rise. She is sure that the Blue Queen is trying to manipulate her into overcoming fate, to changing her preconceived destiny. Ty Lee knows she should escape. Sokka told her so. Katara begged her to. but Azula—for that is the fierce woman's name—has been kind so far, so accommodating that it makes Ty Lee's heart pound even when her chambers are locked from the outside and that she can never go anywhere without an escort.

But fate indeed cannot be challenged.

The Blue Queen is no more, stabbed in the back by the girl she has started to care about. The war was won. The red king sits on the throne. Ty Lee returns to the human world and tries to forget the blue flames, the anguished cry of someone betrayed.

The prophecy had been right.

She saved the world by leaving her heart behind.

…

.

.

014 Lion King

As prompted by Nikkel

When the reigning King of the Jungle Zuko mysteriously perishes in the hands of hyenas, formerly overthrown King Ozai takes the throne once more. And the Kingdom is once again ruled with an iron fist. Fangs were once again bared and the virtue of love that had slowly propagated in Zuko's short rule immediately waned in the rise of the tyranny they once thought they have escaped.

"But Princess Azula is next in line!" Anyone who would voice this fact would be instantly executed, bearing fierce claw wounds to bleed to death and their carcass be fed to the hyenas. Azula herself had been once the splitting image of her father, notorious for her cruelty, fiercer than any lioness to have ever been bred. But King Zuko never gave up on her, had always believed on the sister who once belittled him, stood over him and loved the view.

Everyone thought that Azula was well into her way of redemption.

"Princess Azula has been the catalyst of your former King's demise." is what Ozai has told his dissatisfied subjects. Everyone has long since learned to keep their mouth shut in the presence of the usurper even as he forcibly marries their former Queen. Including Ty Lee.

But Ty Lee would never give up.

Because she has seen for herself how Azula has changed, how Zuko's beliefs and optimism are not in vain. Zuko would have wanted her on the throne. Azula would never have killed Zuko. Ozai must be dealt with. And only Azula, a warrior even more powerful than the deceased king himself would be able to do so.

When she finds Azula, her heart momentarily falters at the sight. For this hunched, weak-kneed lioness who let the gun-wielding humans trample over her is not the one that she has grown to admire as she gradually lets the light her brother basked in take her too. "I killed Zuko." She says. And Ty Lee screams at her because she does not believe that, nobody does.

"There are only two things that you can do when bad things happen. You can run away like you are cowardly doing now." She hits the unresponsive lioness and Ty Lee feels disgusted on how she just takes it all in when she, and only she is the rightful heir to the throne. "Or you can face it with honor, like any Princess should."

"Perhaps I am a coward now."

"Azula! You have to remember what Zuko always said." She pauses, watching for any reaction. Azula looks so lost, so distraught and she hits her again, wanting to remove that pathetic look on her face bares her claws to the sullen face.

It does not suit her anyway.

"Never forget who you are."

…

015 Callgirl AU

As prompted by 0ri0n

Ty Lee would meet Azula when a man, introducing himself as Zuko calls the Kyoushi Services for two girls for a night. The pay sounds so good, so substantial that even the cringeworthy idea of a threesome with an eccentric, hairy millionaire is worth the paycheck they will remit later. But the sight that greets Suki and her once they were done verifying themselves in the stingy penthouse security is instead of an exotically attractive young man. Scarred the half of his face may be, the mark has only added to the mystery of his charms.

"Thanks for coming." He awkwardly says. He looks like a first-timer, the occasional virgin they get to at least have fun with. Not the sex itself but the amusing quality of the job. In this kind of situations, the roles would be reversed. They are the ones who get to mess with their customers.

Why he called for two is made clear when Zuko hollers to somewhere inside the unit. "Azula!" he calls. He does not sound excited. Just uncomfortable."They are here!"

And the two girls are treated to the second surprise of the night. Azula turns out to be a girl, a classically beautiful specimen with hips that swayed and lips that bite seductively. She is the femme fatale that you see in movies, the girl you won't like to offend. And Ty Lee stands transfixed, enchanted because she has never seen such unearthly creature before, so perfect, so magnificent.

"So this is your surprise, Zuzu. How quaint." She looks them up and down. Ty Lee tries to stop her face from reddening when the scrutinizing gaze lingers on her. "I'll take this one." She pronounces with confidence that is opposite of bumbling Zuzu and Ty Lee holds her breath.

"Oh. Okay." Zuko scratches the back of his head, his face now redder than his scar. He offers a smile to Suki and Ty Lee sees her companion beam. She can tell that she would enjoy this job. Such a handsome man, Ty Lee can imagine her thinking as though she got the better end of the stick. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Suki."

"Zuzu, you are not supposed to ask." Azula. She gestures for Ty Lee to follow her, leading to a bedroom the size of their apartment shared by four others. Azula implores for her to lie down. Ty lee timidly obeys. "You are a first timer. Never had a lesbian client before?" She chuckles when Ty Lee slowly nods. Her first touches burn. The first kiss electrifying. Ty Lee has never felt anything like this before. When she, an expert has her breath taken away when she experienced another side of carnal pleasure.

Azula is the type that finds orgasm in her partner's moans, thrives in the feel of being the dominant one. And soon their first meeting becomes part of a series of trysts where Ty Lee falls harder and harder and she is left unsure if Azula felt the same spark that she did when two days later, she had called Kyoushi Services specifically for Ty Lee. "Someone wants you for a whole week." And it is the best week of Ty Lee's thankless job.

It is the end of the week when she finally gains the courage to ask. "Will I see you again?" It holds all the implications, the questions that arose in every touch, every tingle, every fire that their passion for each other ignited. What does this mean to you? What happens now? I love you. I love you. Do you love me? And like she always did, Azula understands.

"I can't." she just whispers and Ty Lee tries to fight the tears, tries to banish the pain. Because this holds the answer, the worst rejection she felt since being sold by her own parents to sexual slavery. "I cannot love someone who I have to share with everybody else."

And suddenly the bed that they have shared for the whole week feels so cold, feels so empty.

Ty Lee has no regrets when she leaves before Azula wakes, before she could write the cheque to pay her.

…

.


	4. nanny!AU

**Nanny!AU**

.

**001 Handwriting**

Azula's handwriting is neat, terse and is telling her that she would be home earlier than usual tonight. A decent (and by that she means, five-star restaurant calibre) dinner should better be ready for her. Stamped on the calendar is an efficient scrawl of future-dated activities, like her daughter, Shizuka's school play and that business meeting in Ba Sing Se. Written in Ty Lee's paycheck is such a distinguishable signature that is only attributed to the most successful of individuals.

Ty Lee pretends they are all love letters.

Ty Lee pretends that every day is a normal day between a real couple.

Ty Lee pretends that she is more than just a servant.

.

**002 Kittens**

"Ty Lee said I could keep them."

Azula's glare. Ty Lee's wince. Sometimes, she hates how the young girl's acting skills have been honed by the troupe. That look of innocence is utterly convincing.

It does not help that the little, cutie critters are now rubbing insistently between their legs, between her boss' sexy, creamy ones that Ty Lee wants to touch, caress...

"You know..." Azula is frowning. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Will Azula fire her? Will Azula kick her out without anywhere to sleep on? Will she never see her crush again? "... that my daughter is allergic to cats fur, hm?"

Like she is allergic to everything. Ty Lee almost rolled her eyes (and sighed in relief. It is not too often that Azula is this lenient). It is unbelievably hilarious how the tyrant they have for a boss is surprisingly overprotective of her only child. Azula is the epitome of the hero single mom. Shizuka adores her, to the point of being as mean as her mother could be. Ty Lee...

... thinks that Azula is really pretty.

Like super perfect. Smart, beautiful and just wonderful. She pays well too, even if she complains about it the whole time whenever something as little as a speck of dust displeases her. Having a sexy voice when barking orders while making an equally alluring face is just an added perk. Having a spoilt mommy's little girl who is now in her thirteenth nanny is just something that the overly smitten Ty Lee can overlook.

"That's true! She totally knows! She's totally plotting to kill me, Mom!" That prickly grin.

Now, if only her little charge would stop being so difficult (and being such a sourpuss to her perfect love story), Ty Lee would totally not mind having her as a daughter.

**.**

**003 Daycare**

Shizuka kind of hates her from the moment that Azula complimented Ty Lee's dress. Henceforth after that fateful day, it is an unspoken competition between the two of them. Shizuka's wants her mother attention to stay only on her (that greedy child!) while Ty Lee's one goal is for Azula to look at her with bedroom eyes (those sexy, gold orbs... ugh).

When Azula (finally!) started to look at her like that all the time, it is an all out war.

Of course, Ty Lee may or may not have successfully slept with the most influential woman in the world already.

But five-year olds do not need to know the awesome, kinky details to derive meaning from the stolen kisses in the kitchen. Or the appreciative stares when Ty Lee's skirt hikes up. Or the higher payslips which Ty Lee kind of appreciates except that it makes her feel kind of cheap too. What is the word? It starts with the letter W.

She would rather be called Azula's "wife".

"She's not my mom!" Shizuka shrieks at yet another daycare mother who asked. Ty Lee just grins and discretely leads the petulant child away.

She would come around.

.

**004 Rehab**

Shizuka with a common cold is a delirious, cranky feverish mess of the most demanding charge any nanny would have nightmares about. It is not something one could get used to. But Ty Lee tolerates it, mostly because this little she-devil-in-the-making (she is very cute, if only she stops scowling too much) is the daughter of the hottest CEO in the world. And oh, the sex is so addictive. The thoughts of a naked Azula make Ty Lee stay.

And she stays for days like these too. When Azula is too busy, too preoccupied with things such as business and company issues to be with her daughter. Belittled, a daily prank victim, and almost falling to attempted murder (daily too), Ty Lee loves the child she has survived chasing around for seven months despite everything (and everything is a lot, mind you). And Ty Lee does not want her to be alone when she needs someone the most, even if Shizuka is insistent, almost obsessed in getting her out of her and her mother's lives.

"I will look after you." She murmurs consolingly, fingers running through dark hair. Shizuka shivers, mutters about mothers and evil nannies. About turtleducks dancing and some other ludicrous atrocity. "Now eat up so that you will be healthy by tomorrow. You still need to kill me, remember?"

"You'll stay?"

Ty Lee rubs the girl's sweaty back. "Of course. Until you get well. And maybe after that. I don't know. If I am still alive."

"I won't put crayons in the stairsteps, I promise."

"That's a relief then." Ty Lee gives her a bright, approving smile.

It is a start.

It is a practice of being a good parent.

.

**005 Cherries**

"Mother likes cherries." Shizuka says, running a finger on the glass pane. Exquisitely-iced cakes are lined in an impeccable array, looking ready for an impromptu magazine photoshoot. Pointing at the dark-frosted round confection, her charge pops a gum. Ty Lee has not encouraged her of the unseemly peasant habit yet. Which is kind of normal for real mothers. Azula is just extraordinary. "Pick the black forest cake."

"But you are allergic—"

"Mother is such a drama queen." Exasperated sigh. She crosses her arm, her stare challenging. Or as challenging as a miniature Azula can muster. After seeing her at her worst, Shizuka ceased to be the scary, troublemaker in Ty Lee's eyes. In her place is a cute doll. A doll that needs to learn how to smile.

Ty Lee has been giving her lessons.

"She's just being overprotective. Like Uncle Zuzu. Or grandmother. Ugh, everyone." Headshake.

Smirk.

Ty Lee beams.

She always knew she would like this child.

Her future daughter.

"What do you think is the best gift for her?"

"You should know." Shizuka squints. "Aren't you her girlfriend or something?"

Acceptance.

...

**006 Roses**

"What? I refuse to be a stupid flowergirl!"

"Oh Shizu..." Ty Lee has always been waiting for this day. To use her most evil smile without seeming inappropriate. "But you don't have much of a choice."

"You are not my mum!" she protests. Halfheartedly.

Ty Lee freely chuckles. "Oh. But I will be."

Shizuka rolls her eyes.

But she does not object to it anymore.

.

**007 Winning**

"She's my mother." Shizuka, with some preamble, hesitantly tells her playmates. She gives off a careless shrug, waves her hand. Ty Lee thinks she looks kind of cool. Ty Lee thinks she is becoming more like Azula each day and she loves it! "As much as she impersonates a wheezing rabbit most of the time, yeah she's my mother."

Ty Lee could not hold back her ecstatic squeal.

She won.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests.


End file.
